


Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind

by babykid528



Series: Happy Holiday Fic Gifts [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Tony's life after he leaves Felix in "Variable and Full of Perturbation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight, Not Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eff_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/gifts).



> _“Take this.”_

Tony takes the phone from Felix thinking he’ll forget about it.

He puts it in his bag on his way downstairs to meet Art. He doesn’t even take it out to look at it on the fifteen-hour bus ride to far-away-from-anywhere.

Out of sight does not equal out of mind, though, and the weight of it lingers against his hand for days.

* * *

 

> _“There’s three numbers in there, yeah? Me, Art, and Sarah.”_

He never stops moving, not even when the bus does. He just wanders around, aimlessly. Working for his room and board when the people are kind, stealing it when they’re not.

He keeps a lower profile than usual though, even if he doesn’t exactly change his ways.

He knows Felix and Sarah were serious, that these people at Dyad are dangerous. He saw what they did to Sammy, after all. And no matter how that loss still hurts, he doesn’t want the same thing to happen to him. So he keeps moving forward.

* * *

 

> _“You call it if anything goes wrong.”_

He never forgets about the phone, but he still never looks at it, and days turn into weeks turn into months. The thing stays nestled in his bag, never ringing, and Tony can’t really tell if that’s good or bad.

Felix had promised they were going to keep him out of things, for now. Tony had been grateful for that.

But even if the phone was offered as a means for him to reach out in the event of his own safety being compromised, Tony hopes that Felix would use it if he needed to contact Tony in the event that everyone else’s safety was compromised too.

Tony has never been the person someone relies on, not counting Sammy, but it feels like Felix might be an exception to that rule too.

There’s certainly a frightening level of trust already built between them.

A trust Tony knows Felix has no right to and that Tony has no right to in turn. Neither of them did anything to earn it, not in the way that Sammy had earned Tony’s trust over and over again.

And yet, that trust between Felix and him doesn’t feel entirely misplaced.

In the grand total of eight hours they had spent together, Felix had given Tony a handful of heavy answers, a hot bath, some smokes, some beers, a couple of fingers of whiskey, two kisses, and a bright green cellphone.

Sammy had saved his life, stood by him for years. Felix certainly hadn’t done the same, but it somehow felt like he had.

Somehow.

Truth be told, Tony was in serious need of someone to trust, what with Sammy gone, and he couldn’t really afford to be picky right now. Besides, Felix was the first person in years to even resemble the right kind of person to place your faith in.

It was a risk, but one Tony had no choice but to take.

* * *

 

 

> _“Later, sister kisser.”_

It’s much later when the phone rings for the first time.

Tony has found a place as an off-the-books farmhand somewhere in the mid-west. He’s getting by, living in a motel, eating junk and drinking whiskey, pretending not to catch a glimpse of lime green every time he searches for new clothes in his duffle.

He doesn’t even recognize the ringtone for what it is when it chimes. He’s never heard it go off before.

But he scrambles to find it after the confusion leaves his brain and he finds a text sitting, unopened, waiting.

It’s from Felix: “ _Sarah says it’s time to bring you in._ ”

There’s nothing else written. Just that one line calling Tony out of the shadows to join the good fight.

He stares at it, wondering if it’s something he even wants to answer.

Yeah, they’re his sisters. Yeah, they’ve somehow managed to get him out of harm’s way. But really, he was keeping himself safe long before they ever came along, and long after he left them.

Does he really want to step into the middle of that fray?

Before he can think on his response another text comes in.

_“We need you.”_

It’s persuasive in a way that a long-winded argument could never have been. Tony is sure Felix knows that’s the case, that brevity is something Tony will always appreciate more than any amount of begging.

Without any further hesitation Tony replies: “ _I’ll be there. Give me a few days._ ”

“ _Good man_ ,” Felix writes back, instantly.

It’s a stupid, almost throwaway response, and it makes Tony laugh for how British the voice in his head sounds while he reads it to himself. He can just imagine that eyeliner-wearing Limeyboy saying it, eyes full of snark even when serious.

Tony hates to admit it, but he’s looking forward to seeing the guy again.

Not for any particular reason, he tells himself. Certainly not because he can’t wait to greet him.

An image of a stolen kiss flashes through his mind then and Tony reaches to touch his lips absentmindedly.

Maybe he’ll get the chance to kiss Felix in front of Sarah this time, really mess with all of their heads.

Tony chuckles at that idea and packs up his meager things quickly. He doesn’t have much time to waste, not if he wants to arrive when promised.

He doesn’t want to keep Felix waiting any longer than he has to.


End file.
